Só Hoje
by Mary Spn
Summary: Um dia difícil, uma discussão qualquer… Um amor para toda a vida. - Padackles


**Título:** Só Hoje

 **Autora:** Mary SPN

 **Beta:** Ana Ackles

 **Casal:** Jensen Ackles / Jared Padalecki

 **Sinopse:** Um dia difícil, uma discussão qualquer… Um amor para toda a vida.

* * *

 _ **Só Hoje**_

 _ **Capítulo Único**_

Jensen estava extremamente cansado e aborrecido. As gravações com os atores convidados tinham demorado muito mais do que esperava, já estava ali há mais de dez horas, e a sua paciência já havia se esgotado.

Quando finalmente concluíram a maldita cena, foi para o seu trailer, onde se livrou das roupas de Dean e largou seu corpo cansado no sofá.

Olhou mais uma vez para o seu celular, mas não havia nenhuma mensagem. Ou melhor, haviam centenas de mensagens de Danneel, da sua família e dos seus amigos, mas não havia nenhuma mensagem _dele_.

Jensen não conseguia se lembrar de um dia em que não haviam se falado por telefone, ou pelo menos trocado mensagens, nos últimos anos. Uma coisa tão corriqueira, mas que de repente fazia tanta falta.

Era quase uma obsessão, querer saber onde ele estava, com quem, o que estava fazendo… E de repente Jensen se via no escuro, sem nenhuma notícia sequer.

Nem sempre era fácil. Por mais que fossem dois homens adultos, e não houvesse nenhuma dúvida sequer sobre o que sentiam um pelo outro, os problemas existiam.

E ainda que não quisessem admitir, a notícia dos gêmeos, embora fosse uma felicidade muito grande para ambos, havia tornado tudo ainda mais difícil.

Danneel passava agora muito mais tempo em Vancouver, requeria muito mais a sua atenção e tirava boa parte do tempo que Jensen antes passava com Jared. Com seu amor...

Claro que o moreno compreendia e o apoiava, afinal, esta gravidez tinha sido cuidadosamente planejada por ambos, não tinha sido surpresa para ninguém. Eram todos uma só família, afinal.

Mas um estresse aqui, outro ali, e as coisas foram se acumulando. Sem perceber, estavam dizendo coisas sem sentido e magoando um ao outro.

Então Jared tinha compromissos com Genevieve e as crianças em Austin, e Jensen voltara para Vancouver, pois havia várias cenas com os irmãos separados no episódio. Malditos roteiristas! - Jensen amaldiçoou.

E agora estavam há exatamente dois dias sem se falar, e a saudade apertava, a ponto de quase sufocar.

Jensen pegou o celular nas mãos mais uma vez, mas não teve coragem de completar a ligação. Palavras nunca foram necessárias entre os dois, mas por telefone, era sempre mais difícil. O que diria? Me desculpe por ter sido um babaca? Talvez fosse um bom começo. Não importava, precisava conversar com Jared e acertar as coisas imediatamente, ou acabaria enlouquecendo.

A saudade o afetava de uma maneira, que Jensen sequer conseguira dormir na noite anterior. Andava irritado e impaciente, o que não era nada bom quando estava gravando com atores inexperientes.

Respirou fundo, criando coragem, e discou o número, que caiu na caixa postal.

\- Merda! - Xigou e respirou fundo, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

x

 _Hoje eu preciso te encontrar de qualquer jeito_

 _Nem que seja só pra te levar pra casa_

 _Depois de um dia normal_

 _Olhar teus olhos de promessas fáceis_

 _E te beijar a boca de um jeito que te faça rir_

 _Que te faça rir_

 _x_

 _Hoje eu preciso te abraçar_

 _Sentir teu cheiro de roupa limpa_

 _Pra esquecer os meus anseios e dormir em paz_

 _x_

 _Hoje eu preciso ouvir qualquer palavra tua_

 _Qualquer frase exagerada que me faça sentir alegria_

 _Em estar vivo_

 _x_

 _Hoje eu preciso tomar um café, ouvindo você suspirar_

 _Me dizendo que eu sou o causador da tua insônia_

 _Que eu faço tudo errado sempre, sempre_

 _x_

 _Hoje preciso de você_

 _Com qualquer humor, com qualquer sorriso_

 _Hoje só tua presença_

 _Vai me deixar feliz_

 _Só hoje_

 _x_

Mesmo sem vontade de voltar para o seu apartamento, onde sabia que ficaria curtindo a fossa sozinho, Jensen saiu do trailer e encontrou um dos assistentes pelo caminho.

\- Com aquela altura toda, ele nunca consegue passar despercebido, hã? - O assistente sorria, olhando para o celular.

\- Do que você está falando? - Jensen se aproximou, curioso.

\- O Padalecki foi fotografado com fãs no aeroporto - Virou o celular e mostrou as fotos para Jensen, que sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ao vê-las.

\- Jared sendo Jared - Jensen sorriu. Sempre abraçando, quase de rosto colado com os fãs. Exceto que o seu sorriso era automático, e isso fez o coração do loiro apertar.

Tantos anos de convivência e sabia identificar cada sorriso, casa trejeito. E nos olhos de Jared estava refletida a mesma tristeza que havia nos seus.

\- Quando ele chegou? - Jensen logo reconheceu que a foto era no aeroporto de Vancouver.

\- A foto foi postada há uma hora, mais ou menos.

\- Por que ele voltou antes? Ele só tem gravações na quarta-feira, certo? - Jensen confirmou.

\- Sim, somente na quarta - O assistente respondeu e foi chamado pelo pessoal da produção.

Jensen olhou para o relógio, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, e seguiu até o carro, onde Clif o esperava.

\- Para o seu apartamento? - O motorista / segurança / amigo, perguntou.

\- Não, pro apartamento do Jared.

x

 _Hoje eu preciso ouvir qualquer palavra tua_

 _Qualquer frase exagerada que me faça sentir alegria_

 _Em estar vivo_

 _x_

 _Hoje eu preciso tomar um café, ouvindo você suspirar_

 _Me dizendo que eu sou o causador da tua insônia_

 _Que eu faço tudo errado sempre, sempre_

 _x_

 _Hoje preciso de você_

 _Com qualquer humor, com qualquer sorriso!_

 _Hoje só tua presença_

 _Vai me deixar feliz_

 _Só hoje_

x

Como possuía a chave do apartamento, Jensen entrou sem bater e encontrou Jared sentado na beirada da cama, com as pernas para fora, sem camisa e vestindo apenas uma calça jeans. Tinha recém saído do banho.

\- Por que não me avisou que chegaria hoje?

\- Foi uma decisão de última hora. E eu não quis te atrapalhar durante as gravações - Jared deu de ombros.

\- Desde quando você atrapalha?

\- Eu não sei…

\- Sim, você sabe, Jay. Por favor, não vamos fazer isso com nós mesmos. Hoje não - Jensen se aproximou e passou os dedos pelos cabelos ainda úmidos do moreno. Jared fechou os olhos e suspirou com o toque.

\- Eu senti a sua falta - Jared segurou na cintura do loiro, e olhou bem dentro dos seus olhos.

\- Eu também - Jensen tocou os lábios rosados do outro com seu dedo, sentindo sua textura. - Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, Jay, nunca mais deixe de falar comigo. Foram os dois dias mais longos da minha vida.

\- 43 horas e 22 minutos. Não foram exatamente dois dias. E não é como se eu estivesse contando - Jared deu de ombros e sorriu, todo covinhas.

\- Às vezes eu acho que você faz isso de propósito - Jensen puxou Jared para que ficasse de pé, e deslizou os dedos pelos seus bíceps, ombros e peitoral nu. Precisava tocá-lo. Precisava senti-lo.

\- Nunca.

\- Me desculpe se eu…

\- Shhh… - Jared colou o dedo indicador sobre o lábio do outro, fazendo-o se calar. - Não peça desculpas. Nós somos humanos, Jen. E não o casal perfeito que alguns fãs descrevem em fanfics.

\- Humm… Pelo jeito você tem lido coisas inspiradoras - Jensen sorriu, malicioso.

\- Você já é inspiração o suficiente - Jared começou a abrir os botões da camisa xadrez que Jensen vestia, bem devagar.

\- Eu te amo - Jensen envolveu seus braços pela nuca do moreno, aproximando seus lábios.

\- Eu também te amo - Jared sussurrou entre os beijos.

 **FIM.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Já disse que eu tenho que parar de ouvir músicas no rádio pela manhã? Pois é. Inspirada pela música "Só Hoje" do Jota Quest, e por algumas conversinhas com as meninas no twitter. Enjoy! Beijos!


End file.
